Just Like A Ghost
by TalaDentro
Summary: Slash. Draco screwed up so Harry left him. But Dobby doesn't think he's suffered enough. Songfic, "Just Like a Ghost" by Fefe Dobbs. Post Harry/Draco. Current Harry/MysteryBoy Established relationship. And such.


**A/N: So I wrote a fanfiction because Just Like A Ghost by Fefe Dobson was stuck in my head hardcore which means if I don't write a story with it – it won't leave my brain. Same thing happened with I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz. I did something I don't normally do – I changed the lyrics slightly. Only two lines I think are really different but I warned you so no bitching. **

**Warnings: Slash, language, etc**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears cuz she has f'in good ideas**

Dobby apparated into Malfoy Manor. Usually he did so to visit the other elves, to bring them food or heal whatever new wounds they might've received from their owners. This time, however, he was there on a very important mission. To help Harry Potter. Or more specifically, to get revenge for Harry Potter.

His old master had hurt Harry Potter and while the blond regretted the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived, Dobby didn't think he regretted it quite enough. He was going to rectify that. Dobby was going to haunt Draco Malfoy with his greatest loss caused by his greatest mistake.

So he hid behind a potted plant in the main hall and waited for an unsuspecting Malfoy to pass by. "Master Draco be harming Dobby's Harry Potter. Dobby be harming Master Draco."

* * *

Draco entered his home with a sigh, wondering what had become of his life. He used to enjoy things like work and coming home after a long day. But now, well to be frank, life sucked. Draco wasn't the denial type; he knew exactly what was causing his misery. The absence of one green-eyed man.

Though they worked in different departments at the ministry, they'd seen each other so often it was almost like they worked together. Harry had made Draco's boring job seem fun and his visits had given the blond something to look forward to. And coming home with Harry in tow had been one of his life's greatest joys. Sometimes they would just talk, sometimes they would just cuddle, but most of the time was spent fucking each other's brains out.

Now he had none of that. Harry had transferred to another country just so he wouldn't have to see Draco anymore. And after walking in on Draco fucking his once and current skank Pansy Parkinson, he had cut off all contact. Draco sighed; most of his friends had taken Harry's side and refused to speak to him. So now the only human contact he got besides his coworkers was Pansy who was not the best conversationalist.

While Draco understood that he was to blame he couldn't help but be a little bitter. He didn't really have a choice. If he didn't marry Pansy and get her pregnant by his next birthday; the majority of the Malfoy estate would go to his half-blood cousin Nymphadora. He couldn't stomach that. So he'd done his duty as the proper Malfoy heir and engaged himself to another pureblood.

He sneered. Harry should've been satisfied with sleeping with him. He would've made Harry his mistress, set him up at one of the many Malfoy properties and given him whatever he wanted. He should've accepted what Draco was willing to offer. Draco shrugged. It was his loss, but he resented the fact that Draco's life suffered because of Harry's selfishness.

Just then he looked up to see someone walk quickly past the doorway leading from the entryway to the main hall, someone with messy black hair. He frowned, "Harry?" What the fuck was he doing back? His eyes widened hopefully, maybe he'd changed his mind! He ran through the doorway, but there was no one on the other side. What the hell? "Harry." He called out.

In answer, a quiet, shivery voice sung out, "Just like a go-go-go-ghost. Watch me go-go-go-ghost."

"Who is that?"

A door slammed up ahead and he ran toward the sound. He was starting to get a little frustrated. The door to his bedroom was wide open, he swept inside quickly and the door swung shut behind him. He whirled around but there was no one there. He turned back to the desk. A few papers on his desk ruffled and he walked over slowly, his wand at the ready. As he drew closer the pages stopped moving.

He stretched out his arm and poked them with his wand but nothing happened. He cast a few detecting spells but they all told him the same thing: there was no trace of ghosts or any other magic but his own. He narrowed his eyes, something was different. It took him a few moments to notice that the muggle picture (he'd tried to keep a wizarding one but picture-Harry refused to stay in it) he had of Harry was empty. The background was there; he could still see the squid playing in the lake, but Harry was gone.

"Now I'm gone in your photograph. I bet you wish you could get me back."

"Harry! Why are you doing this, what's going on?"

But the voice didn't say anything more, and he found no trace of another person (besides Pansy) in the manor.

* * *

The next morning he took a portkey to the Bulgarian Ministry. He stormed into Harry's office. Harry was sitting at his desk, looking beautiful and calm as always.

"Potter!" Draco snapped. "Just what are you playing at?"

Harry looked up blinkingly from his pile of paperwork. As soon as he saw just who was looming over him his face lost all warmth and expression. "Whatever are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I mean the shenanigans in my house last night!"

Harry frowned at him, clearly bewildered. "Malfoy, I haven't been back to England since…" His voice trailed off, but he quickly swallowed and continued on. "Since you revealed yourself to be a total douche bag. You can check my floo and portkey records if you want. I've only been here, home, and to a few restaurants."

"Oh I'll be checking those records! Make no mistake about that!" Draco turned to storm out but then stopped and turned back slowly. "Wait, you've been going to restaurants?"

Harry looked back up warily. "Yeah, so?"

"You never go out to eat."

"Yes I do. I don't always feel like cooking."

"You love cooking and you can't eat with people staring at you." Draco's eyes widened with realization. "You've found someone else."

Harry blushed, but his voice was strong and calm. "Well, yes. What did you think I would do? Mope about you for the rest of my life?" He scoffed. "No offense Malfoy but you're not that special."

Draco's eyes widened. He'd never been so insulted in his life. And Harry's words had driven another nail into his coffin. He wouldn't change his mind as long as he was with someone else.

A blurry shadow formed just behind Harry's chair and the voice that had echoed in Draco's dreams sung to him again, "Now I'm stuck in your memory: A mistake called infidelity."

"Do you hear that?"

Harry was staring at him, looking rather concerned. "Are you alright Malfoy? Should I call a healer?"

The shadowy form disappeared. "N-no." Draco answered shakily.

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine!" Draco snapped. "Mind your own business Pot-head."

Harry went from concern to cold rage in the blink of an eye. Draco felt a harsh tugging and abruptly found himself standing outside of the man's office, staring at heavily warded doors. He turned on his heel and left the building at a run, not bothering to check Potter's travel records.

He spent the rest of the day locked in his study with his head in his hands. What was going on? It didn't seem like Potter had anything to do with it. The man's face was too honest. He'd always been a terrible liar. Draco would've known right away if he was hiding something. So what could it be?

There was a soft knock on his office door. "Come in." He croaked. The door opened slowly and Pansy poked her head through the opening. "Hey love, you coming to bed?"

He opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he saw the same apparition he'd seen in Harry's office appear above her head.

"What's her name? What's she like? Does she know that you'll never treat her right?"

Draco shook his head and ignored the apparition, which went away after a few moments, as it had done in Harry's office and followed Pansy into the bedroom. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was determined to get through it without embarrassing himself. He would not let these visions control his life.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in the dark next to Pansy for hours, his eyes constantly scanning his room. Though he wanted to ignore the strange goings on, he could not help but worry over what the apparition might do to him when he was unaware.

As if in response to his thoughts a shadow appeared, hovering above Pansy. Ghostly pale fingers emerged from the blurred form and passed down Pansy's face in a gentle caress that she didn't feel. Draco leaned as far away from the form as he could, almost falling off the bed.

"What's her name? What's she like?" The apparition moved as if turning to look at him. "Do you leave _her_ in the middle of the night?"

Draco ran to the door and flung himself into the hallway. Screw Pansy, he just wanted to get away from the thing intact. He was halfway to main door when the shadow appeared in front of him. It gave a hysterical sounding giggle and sung, "You act like you just saw a ghost. I watched you getting way to close. Now I know why you're never there. Now I know so it's my turn to disappear." The shadow vanished.

Draco looked around wild eyed. He felt like something bad was going to happen but he didn't know what. All he knew was that it was time to get out of here. He tried to run forward again but felt himself hitting an invisible wall separating him from the door. He turned and ran for his office where he had his floo connection.

He made it about two steps and the shadow appeared in front of him again. It screeched, "You act like you just saw a ghost. I caught you." The pale hand that had touched Pansy reached out and grabbed him by the throat. "Now I know. Now I know why you're never there." It spat out. The hand around his throat tightened. Draco gasped for breath, clawing at the hand that held him. But his efforts were fruitless. Instead of finding fingers to pry away from his throat – his nails found nothing but his own neck. Now blood was dropping down the front of his pajamas. "Now I know so it's my turn to disappear."

The shadow vanished, leaving Draco to drop onto the floor. He gasped, taking deep breaths, pulling as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. He stood cautiously; he really had to get to the floo now. The wounds on his neck were bleeding rather profusely. He needed to go to St. Mungo's.

"Just like a go-go-go-ghost. Watch me go-go-go-ghost." The giggle came again and then nothing. It seemed his visitor had done its job for the night. He continued to the floo but then stopped. How would he explain his injuries? Any healer worth his salt would be able to identify the wounds as being self-inflicted. He'd already tested for spells and ghosts and had gotten no results. He was the only person who could see or hear the damn thing.

At best they would put him in the psych ward for 24-hour suicide watch. At worst they would think he was suffering from a psychotic break. He would still end up in the psych ward, but they would throw away the key. He sighed. Whoever was doing this to him, be it the ghost itself or someone with a very clever spell; they were smart.

He called one of his house elves instead. If there was any major damage he would have no choice but to go to the hospital, but an elf should be able to deal with mere flesh wounds. The elf appeared next to him with a small pop. It applied pressure to the wounds; stopping the bleeding. It bandaged his injuries and disappeared when he waved it away. He cast a few diagnostic spells on himself but nothing serious popped up. So he trudged back to bed and collapsed onto it. Pansy, the bitch, was still fast asleep. He flipped her off and drifted down into his own exhausted slumber.

* * *

Draco took the next day off and portkeyed back to the Bulgarian Ministry. Harry had to have something to do with this. Maybe he really didn't know what was going on and it was someone close to him. _Like his new boyfriend_, Malfoy thought with a sneer. Or possibly he'd become a much better liar in the months he'd been away from Draco.

Instead of storming in, this time he put himself under several strong disillusionment charms and waited outside Harry's office. Harry didn't leave the office for lunch or breaks and no one entered the office so there wasn't much for him to see. At the end of the day, finally Harry emerged. He looked tired and weary, downtrodden.

Draco smirked. He couldn't help but feel a thrill of smug pleasure. When Harry was with him the man was always happy and energetic. _Looks like the new man isn't cutting the mustard_. He followed Harry out the building. Suddenly the man's shoulder's straightened and he whipped about.

Draco quailed thinking he'd been found out. But then Harry smiled. A brilliant, happy smile; the likes of which Draco had never seen before. He noticed that Harry was looking past him and glanced over his shoulder. His jaw dropped. Victor Krum!

He heard quick footsteps behind him and glanced back at Harry to find him quickly making his way over to the quidditch star. Draco jumped out of the way. The two men embraced each other tightly. Victor bent Harry over one arm and kissed him. It was a harsh, demanding kiss, but seemed to Draco to be open and vulnerable. A quiet mewling sound came from the couple and Draco felt his eyes widen. He hadn't heard Harry make that sound since they'd first started dating.

As he watched the two he realized that Harry had definitely moved on. Harry hated public displays of affection, he hated going out to eat, and he hated anything that might involve public scrutiny (dating an international Quidditch star definitely qualified). Yet he was willing to do all those things for this man. Which meant one thing. One single, heartbreaking thing. Harry Potter was in love with Viktor Krum and would never return to Draco.

As if sensing his misery and a chance to make it worse the shadow appeared behind the couple that was still holding onto each other as if they might be parted at any moment. "The only gift that you ever gave, was that you let me just get away."

It giggled and vanished. Draco bit back his howl of rage and apparated away with a sharp crack that had both Harry and Viktor standing at attention, wands at the ready.

* * *

It was another sleepless night for Draco. But it wasn't thoughts of the shadow keeping him awake, but thoughts of Harry. How could he have been so stupid? This shell of a life wasn't worth keeping his inheritance out of the hands of a half-blood. But it was too late to change anything now. He would've wept, but Malfoys didn't cry.

"Now I will haunt you in every dream so I can enjoy your misery."

Draco head snapped to the side and sure enough, lying on Pansy's other side was the shadowy figure. "What's her name? What's she like? I should warn her that you'll never do her right."

Draco turned away and closed his eyes. He refused to let the thing taunt him. He wasn't successful for long. A weight settled on his chest and the voice hissed in his ear. "All your games. All your lies. I need to tell her. Maybe I can change her mind."

Draco squealed when he felt a sharp something scrape the back of his neck. He rolled around trying to toss the ghost off him. The thing didn't move; its stillness mocking his efforts. It giggled. Draco was coming to hate that sound. "You act like you just saw a ghost. I watched you getting way to close. Now I know why you're never there."

The sharp something, which Draco now assumed was a fingernail, pressed down, cutting his flesh and drawing blood. "Now I know so it's my turn to disappear." The ghost vanished.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief that turned into a horrified scream when he felt himself being lifted from the bed. He was thrown across the room. He hit the wall with a smack and tumbled to the floor.

"Draco!"Pansy was awake and staring at him, but not in fear, in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Help me you stupid bitch! It's going to kill me!"

The hideous giggle echoed through the room but Pansy's expression of outrage didn't change. He was still the only one who could hear it. "You act like you just saw a ghost. I caught you. Now I know. Now I know why you're never there. Now it's my turn watch me disappear."

Pansy's shrieking interrupted the spirits usual mantra. "Who are you calling a bitch you rotten bastard?"

More giggling. "Just like a go-go-go-ghost. Watch me go-go-go-ghost."

Hands wrapped about his arms and pulled him to his feet. He felt something oily enter his body. Then he completely lost control. He saw himself move towards Pansy and smack her hard across the face. "Who am I calling a bitch?" He heard himself ask. "The money-grubbing whore currently occupying my bed. You're nothing compared to Potter."

Pansy gave a harsh gasp. "Yes does that hurt?" The _thing_ inside Draco simpered. "Knowing a half-blood Gryffindor is a better fuck than you?" Draco's hand came around to slap her again. "Get out. You're pathetic. I'll find another womb."

Pansy ran from the room crying. Draco felt a tearing pain rip through him. The ghost stepped away from him and turned to face him. "Now you see me. Now you don't." It vanished, but the voice lingered. "You must've thought I'd never go. Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul."

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. He'd lost his one chance to get his inheritance. Pansy was one of the very few remaining Purebloods who were anywhere near acceptable as a Malfoy consort. And even if he could find one, there was no way he could woo her in time.

He'd lost everything.

* * *

But the ghost wasn't done with him yet.

It followed him everywhere. To work, to the bathroom, inside the manor, outside the manor, everywhere. All the while it did nothing but sing repeatedly, "Just like a go-go-go-ghost. Watch me go-go-go-ghost."

At night when he tried to go to sleep, the ghost would pinch, poke, or prod him awake. Letting him get close to, but never actually achieve slumber. He hadn't slept in days. Since the sound of their apparating was so loud that he'd almost killed one of his own house elves, he'd ordered them to leave him be. So his clothes were dirty and wrinkled. He was freshly showered every morning but still looked like death warmed over and didn't exactly smell like a basket of roses.

His co-workers were concerned, at first. But after he'd snapped and snarled at several of them, they'd taken to avoiding him. After several complaints he'd been put on report for the first time in his career. The second time came when he was helping an Auror. He got so distracted by his unfriendly neighborhood spook that the prisoner they were transporting to the cells managed to get a hold of his wand. He cursed the Auror, Henri Tenslur a very young man just out of training, whose wife had just given birth to a baby girl. The boy was in a coma and the healers weren't sure he would ever recover.

But the final straw came when a reporter from The Daily Prophet had snapped his photo rather suddenly. It startled Draco, whose nerves were already shot, so badly that he cast the first curse that came to mind. It was dark. Not dark enough to be illegal. But dark enough for Minister Shacklebolt to give him a serious ass chewing and fire him, on the spot. There was also a great deal of talk about said reporter suing the pants off him.

A short time later, two days from Draco's birthday and the dreaded deadline, after having not been seen for quite some time, Draco Malfoy was brought into St. Mungo's. His house elves, still punishing themselves for disobeying his original orders, were the ones to admit him. He was completely delirious.

He was put into a secure room and given the best treatment, even after the money was gone. The healers tried everything to cure him, but every waking moment he would scream bloody murder or mumble about a ghost that no one else could see. Nothing helped or changed his behavior at all. He was permanently institutionalized. He now lives a few beds away from Frank and Alice Longbottom.

* * *

"Do you think dis is a good idea 'Arry?"

A long sigh, "Probably not, but I need some closure, okay?"

"Alright 'Arry. Vhatever you vant."

Quiet creak of a door. "Hello Draco." _Soft voice, familiar voice. Loved voice, hated voice. Who who who who who? Arry? No no, not right not right. Close close. Not right._

"It's me, Harry. They, uh, said you probably wouldn't know me." _Harry yes yes, that's right. Harry Harry Harry. My Harry. No no, not anymore. HIS now. Not right either. No no no. Not how supposed to be._

"I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing. What kind of care you were getting." _Not here for me. Not me. Saving people thing. Always saving people. Not people it's puppies. Or the one time. Shudders. Don't think about it. _

"Well…" There was a long awkward pause. Then a hand, _small hand_, rough with calouses pat him gently on the shoulder. _Small Harry. My small small Harry. Harry._ "Bye Draco."

Harry left, the door creaking behind him. _Harry gone. Harry gone gone._ _Gone gone gone. Bye bye Harry. Bye bye. Bye. Bye. Bye..._ A small tear slid from the corner of Draco's eye, slid down to his chin, and fell to his lap.

"Just like a go-go-go-ghost, watch me go-go-go-ghost."

Draco's screamed, though the sound was quickly cut off by a healer's silencing spell.

The ghost gave one final giggle and vanished. At long last its job was done.

Draco Malfoy was broken.

The End


End file.
